The girl of mystery and aura of confusion
by hyugatenten
Summary: A girl and Chaud comes to Lan's school but she's not what they think she is. Plz R&R no flames plz ProtomanxOCxChaudxYai LanxMaylu OCxBass MegamanxRoll First time writing this so be nice!
1. Meet Bianca

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior, only my OC's. I also do not own the song, I took it from CCS. If I do get to own it, I will let you all know and laugh in your face...

""""""":::::"""""

Protoman was walking around in circles. Well, that's how you can describe it since he was lost in a forest...Chaud had to go somewhere and left Protoman wondering. Bad choice. He regretted EVER coming to the forest. He was walking around for, I don't know, 5 hours? He stopped walking and got into fighting pose when he heard a voice.

"A twinkle in the night sky far, far away. A golden star I gazed upon, in my dreams. On a sleepless evening, I sing along. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream." A girl stood before him. Protoman had never seen such a lady before. Her golden locks waved down to her waist. She wore a light blue dress that went to her knees, with navy blue boots. She had a beautiful emerald attached to her waist, an amethyst on her left wrist, a sapphire on her right wrist, and a diamond around her neck.

"You don't look like anyone in this world." Protoman said bluntly. The girl looked at him weird and giggled.

"I am. Hi! My name is Bianca. Weird name huh?" Bianca giggled again. He looked at her like she was a lunatic.

"Are you lost?" Bianca tilted her head a little to the side, hands behind her back.

"No..." Protoman said.

"Yea right you have been passing this same spot for the last 5 hours. Usually that means someone is lost." Bianca said, amusement to her eyes.

"You have been watching me?"

"No, I was just passing by. Would you like me to lead you out?" Protoman looked at her suspiciously. 'What do I have to lose? I can fight off anything that comes my way.' He thought.

"Alright..."

"Come on then!" Bianca giggled and she started walking.

'This girl giggles too much...' Protoman thought as he followed her.

30 minutes passed

"Here you go!" Bianca stopped. Protoman looked surprised.

'This is where I came in the forest!' He thought.

"I'll be leaving now. But before I go, what is your name?" Bianca asked.

"...Protoman..." Bianca smiled and nodded. Before he knew it, Bianca vanished. Chaud seemed to have come back and logged him out.

"How was your trip?" Chaud asked dully. Protoman decided not to tell him about Bianca.

"Boring, as usual." Chaud nodded and went away, leaving Protoman to think...

"""""""""""

"WAKE UP LAN!!!" Megaman shouted. Lan finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why didn't you wake my up earlier Megaman???" Megaman just sweat dropped.

"I tried Lan, I called at least 10 times for you to wake up." Megaman told him. Lan didn't hear, he was busy trying to brush his teeth and pull on the clothes at the same time. Megaman sighed. Soon, Lan seemed to have succeeded doing multi-task and was running out of the room with his backpack on, ALMOST forgetting to take his PET.

Lan stuffed down his breakfast, choking at least two times. He quickly said bye to his mom, slapped on his roller blades, and skated to school. When he arrived, he was barely two seconds early. He got into the classroom right before class started. He said his usual hi's to his friends before sitting in his desk. Ms. Mari(is that how you spell it???) smiled at him before saying her words.

"Today we have two new students. Would you please step in?" Everyone gasped when the infamous Chaud Blaze walked in. Girls were drooling , and boys practically fainted...well except for this one guy who winked at him (ew did I just right that?...oh gross!). Chaud shuddered.

But when the next person came in, everyone's moods changed to the exact opposite. The next person was a girl. She wore a light colored T-shirt that had the number 55 on it and a cartoon girl in between the numbers. She wore a pair of jeans and had a chain hanging loosely around her hips. She had golden locks that waved down to her waist. She had a diamond clip, a sapphire clip, an amethyst clip, and a emerald clip in her hair. (Sound familiar???) She smiled at them and giggled and the faces she got. Boys were drooling. Girls were fuming; she was prettier than them!

"Students, this is Chaud Blaze and Bianca Yan. They will be staying with us for the rest of the school year. Can you say something about yourself?" Ms. Mari asked.

"I transferred here from a private school. The teachers there told me to go to a public school because I was an anti-socialist." Chaud said.

"I'm Bianca, I transferred here from Canada! Nice to meet you!" Bianca chirped...and giggled.

"Ok, Bianca and Chaud. We got two new desks for you, at the back. See?" Ms. Mari pointed to the seats at the back of the classroom. They nodded and walked to their desks.

"Now! Back to the lesson..." Ms. Mari started her lesson. Chaud scanned his surroundings. Unfortunately for him, he was sitting behind Lan, and Bianca was sitting behind Maylu. What was she doing? Chaud leaning closer, he saw she was drawing. Bianca must have saw him looking and hid the picture.

"Chaud! Your desk in tipping over!" She whispered. Chaud straighten his desk quickly, for Ms. Mari had turned around. Thankfully, she didn't catch Chaud.

'What was she drawing? I'll just ask her at lunch.' He thought.

Lunchtime

Chaud was looking all over the place. He couldn't find Bianca! Looking at the clock, he just sat down at the bottom of a Sakura tree. When he heard some rustling, he looked up and was surprised. Bianca was on a branch, sleeping. Her arms hanging limply at her side. You know, in this light...she was beautiful.

'She's beautiful...where did that thought come from? Bad Chaud...very bad...' He thought. Someone giggled from above. He found a pair of amber eyes looking at him. How...beautiful they were...


	2. Nosebleeds

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior, only my OC's. If I ever DO own it, I'll laugh in your face.

"""""""""""

What happened last time:

Chaud was looking all over the place. He couldn't find Bianca! Looking at the clock, he just sat down at the bottom of a Sakura tree. When he heard some rustling, he looked up and was surprised. Bianca was on a branch, sleeping. Her arms hanging limply at her side. You know, in this light...she was beautiful.

'She's beautiful...where did that thought come from? Bad Chaud...very bad...' He thought. Someone giggled from above. He found a pair of amber eyes looking at him. How...beautiful they were...

"""""""

They involved in a staring contest. Blue versus amber, amber versus blue, until...

"Hey you guys!" Maylu came running up. They broke away, Chaud with a light pink on the bridge of his nose, and Bianca looking the same.

"Hi! Your Maylu, right?" Bianca giggled. Maylu nodded.

"Do you guys wanna join us for lunch?" Maylu asked.

"Oh yea! We'll be there! Right Chaud?" She said sternly, glaring at the white and black haired boy.

"No."

"Aw...please?" Chaud looked at her and did the 'freaked out' anime position. She was doing the puppy dog look. Her amber eyes wide, her bottom lip sticking out and quivering. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay! Come on!" Bianca somehow latched herself onto his arm and literally dragged him to Maylu and her friends.

"Hi guys!" Bianca chirped. She plopped herself down. She forgot she was holding Chaud's arm so he was sent plummeting to the ground when she sat. She unlatched herself from Chaud's arm.

"Sorry!" Her face becoming red. Chaud smirked. 'She's embarrassed.' But to his surprise, Bianca burst out laughing! The red was just the difficulty trying to keep the laughter in. Soon Maylu started laughing. Then Tory, Lan, and Dex. Even Chaud was laughing. Yai was the only one who didn't laugh. She stood up, and walked away, her nose in the air. Everyone blinked at her back.

"What's her problem?" Bianca asked. The others shrugged.

"So Bianca, your from Canada?" Lan asked.

"Yes."

"Eastern?"

"Western."

"B.C.?"

"Alberta."

"Calgary?"

"Edmonton. How do you know this stuff?" Lan shrugged.

"The authoress made me." He said simply.

"Ok..."

"What is it like there?" Maylu asked. So Bianca told the story of her life, her trip to Europe and embarrassing moments. Chaud even smirked when she blushed at her experience with her 'crush' in grade four. It was funny. She even showed them a photo album, except one was missing.

"Where is this picture, Bianca?" Dex asked. Bianca blushed a bright red.

"You don't wanna see it..." She muttered.

"Why?" Maylu asked. Bianca whispered something into her ear.

"Here, I have something like it and I wasn't going to show them. Now we can show them together!" And after some arguing and a puppy dog pout, Bianca finally gave up, and with a rock, paper, scissors game, Maylu showed her picture first. She blushed seven different reds. When Lan saw the picture, he had a nose bleed. There, in a very sexy bikini, was Maylu, with a sexy look on her face.

When Bianca showed her picture Chaud had a nose bleed. She was in a bikini, only she was in the water, dancing. She blushed so hard it was difficult to see her in a blood coated room if she was wearing red clothes. She quickly shoved it back in her pocket. She hissed at the passing boys who saw the picture and were drooling. Then she noticed Chaud and Lan were having nosebleeds and she nudged Maylu and pointed at them. Bianca took Chaud and Maylu took Lan to the nurse's office. Chaud said he knew a doctor better than school ones and they headed there.

**With Lan and Maylu**

"What happened, Lan? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Maylu asked. Lan looked away, blushing.

"Nothing happened, Maylu. I'm fine, I'm not hurt." Lan muttered. Maylu sighed and lifted up the Kleenex covering Lan's nose.

"Look Lan. It stopped. Wanna go back to class?" Maylu stopped walking.

"Um...Maylu?"

"Huh? What is it Lan?"

"Um...do you wanna skip class with me? I want to take you somewhere I wanted to take you for weeks...I mean...if you want to..."

"You mean on a date?"

"Uh....yea!" Maylu smiled.

"Sure. Lead away." Lan smiled and put her arm around her shoulder. They were blushing for a while, but when they came out of school grounds Maylu put her head his chest. Lan blushed...again.

'I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship.' Lan thought.

**With Chaud and Bianca**

"What did you get yourself into, Chaud?" Bianca demanded.

"Nothing..." Chaud whispered. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Hey Bianca?"

"Hn..?"

"What were you drawing in class?" Chaud asked. Bianca blushed.

"A guy I met in a forest who was lost..." (Hint, hint!) Bianca muttered.

"Do you know him?"

"All I got was his name..." Chaud didn't press on any farther. But he stopped because Bianca stopped.

"What?" His gaze traveled to her hand, which held his Kleenex. She smiled and giggled.

"Your nosebleed has stopped silly!" She giggled again.

"Do you think it's too late for us to go back to school?" Chaud asked. Bianca tilted her head to the side, making her really cute.

"Yea, how many blocks have we passed? 10?" Bianca smiled.

"Actually, 12, my dear." Bianca looked away, hiding her blush.

"Hey you know what? I'll show you around, since your new here. How about that?" Chaud asked.

"Sure! Where to captain?" She mock saluted Chaud, who chuckled darkly.

"The beach."


	3. New Couple Lan and Maylu

I would like to tell you that when I was first surfing the stories for Megaman, I found a story that was just like my second chapter. Please do not sue, I swear to God I haven't read any of these stories before I made mine. Thank you. I hope you will understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior, or the song 'Nobody's Home' it belongs to Avril Lavigne. Thank you.

""""""""""""""""

_What happened last time_:

"_Do you think it's too late for us to go back to school?" Chaud asked. Bianca tilted her head to the side, making her really cute._

"_Yea, how many blocks have we passed? 10?" Bianca smiled._

"_Actually, 12, my dear." Bianca looked away, hiding her blush._

"_Hey you know what? I'll show you around, since your new here. How about that?" Chaud asked._

"_Sure! Where to captain?" She mock saluted Chaud, who chuckled darkly._

"_The beach." _

_"""""""""""""""""""_

Chapter three:

Chaud and Bianca ran from alley to alley. They had just spotted Lan and Maylu walking like a cute couple and decided to not disturb them. Instead, as a compromise, they would spy on them, Chaud with the camera.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Bianca giggled as she jumped on garbage can to another.

"Uh...yea! Real cute..." Chaud said as he struggled to keep up with Bianca.

"I wonder where they are going."

"The beach...probably."

"Then we shouldn't bother them. Let's go somewhere else!"

"How about I bring you to my private one?" Bianca stopped and smiled at him.

"Sure! Lead on, my good friend!"

"Hang on, just one more picture..."

**With Lan and Maylu**

"Hey Lan, did you notice Chaud and Bianca are following us?" Lan did a double take.

"How do you know?"

"I hear Chaud's camera." She stopped and her eyes widened.

"_His camera!"_ They gasped and broke away.

"Aw...you guys shouldn't have done that. You guys looked cute together." Bianca said, jumping in front of them. Lan and Maylu jumped. They haven't expected her.

"Yea...real cute. I didn't even have enough pictures from you yet." Chaud appeared right beside her. Maylu smirked.

"And you guys don't make a good couple?" Maylu asked. They blushed tomato red.

"Yea...we'll be going now." And they disappeared. They stared at the place they just were. After a few minutes, Maylu turned to Lan and smiled.

"Where did you want to take me again?"

**With Chaud and Bianca**

"That was WAY to close for comfort." Bianca panted. Beside her, Chaud looked like he was going to faint soon.

"Close? CLOSE? That's gotta be the understatement of the year." Chaud said.

"No...the understatement of the year is..."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

**The Beach**

By the time Chaud and Bianca got to the beach, it was sunset. Bianca sighed and she sat on a flat rock, forgetting Chaud was there. Softly, she began to sing...

(Insert any song you wish...it just has to be depressing)

By the time Bianca finished her song, the sun had set and it was dark. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?...I"m fine...don't worry...I'm with a friend...hang on..." Bianca turned to Chaud.

"Hey Chaud, can I stay over tonight?"

"Sure, I'm certain my dad won't care."

"Hello?...Yea my friend said I could...don't worry...thank you!...ok...bye."


	4. Kiss and Una

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior. I would like to. )

""""""""""""""

_What happened last time:_

"_Hello?.............I"m fine................don't worry...........I'm with a friend............hang on....." Bianca turned to Chaud._

"_Hey Chaud, can I stay over tonight?"_

"_Sure, I'm certain my dad won't care."_

"_Hello?...........Yea my friend said I could........don't worry...........thank you!.........ok........bye."_

"""""""""""""""

Chapter four:

It didn't take long for Chaud and Bianca to go to Chaud's house. They walked as slow as they could and they joked around.

"Oh Chaud! I heard you didn't smile at all! What happened to Mr. Cold?" Bianca asked.

"..." Chaud didn't answer. In fact, he didn't know how to answer. That's what he hated most. No-answer questions.

"Ok...hey you wanna hear this one? So there were two guys, Steve and Tony. Tony said, 'That was a horrible thunder storm last night.' and Steve said, 'Why didn't you wake me up? You know I can't sleep through thunder storms!'" Bianca said. Chaud smirked.

"Oh yea? I got a better one. A city boy was on his first camping trip. He was eating his lunch under a tree when an old timer came along. 'Smells like rain' he said to the boy. Then the boy said, 'They said it was lemonade.'" Chaud said. Bianca laughed.

"Nice one!" She said. Then she stopped and gawked at the sight in front of her, because right in front of her, was a HUGE mansion!

"Is...is this yours...?" Bianca stuttered.

"Yea. Act like a goth. I dare you." Chaud said. His voice was monotone.

"Whatever." Bianca said, her voice leveled and a blank look on her face. Even her eyes were blank. She followed him to the house where he passed security and went in. They stopped in front of a door. Bianca tried not to let her eyes widen, but it was kind of hard, since the door was so big. Chaud knocked on the door, and a reply told them to come in. Bianca was surprised to see an old man there, shuffling papers.

"What is it Chaud? Can't you see I'm busy?" Chaud's dad said.

"Sir, I ask permission for my friend to stay over for the night, since it is too late for her to walk home by herself." Chaud said like he was talking to a general and he was a lowly soldier. Chaud's dad looked up and studied Bianca. She felt like she was going to wither at his stare, but went against it; she didn't want to back out of the dare!

"Come here girl." Bianca slowly walked up to desk where Chaud's father retired to.

"What is your last name?" He said.

"Yan. Bianca Kai-yee Yan, sir." She said monotone. The old man nodded.

"Good. You may take the guest room across the hall from Chaud's room. He will show you around. Tonight only, am I correct?" The father gave Chaud a stern glance.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go! I have work to do." And with that, he dismissed them with a flick of his hand. When Chaud closed the door, Bianca took a deep breath. He was freaky!

"Freaky, huh?" Chaud said, like he read her thoughts. Bianca can only nod.

**Lan and Maylu (About the time where Chaud and Bianca were at Chaud's beach)**

The place where Lan ended up taking Maylu was the beach. They were sitting together, watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful..." Maylu whispers. Lan nods, and looks down at the Maylu who's head was on his lap. He smiles at the girl, and watches the sun go down.

"Lan?"

"Yea, Maylu?"

"I lo..." Maylu never finished whatever she wanted to say because she fell asleep. Lan looked at her and did the most courageous thing he ever did in his life...

He kissed her.

**With Chaud and Bianca**

"This is your room my father said you can use. There are extra clothes in the closet, and the bathroom is on your right. If there is anything you need, my room is across the hall." Chaud said, jerking his thumb to the white door across the hall directly vertical from hers. She nodded.

"What day is it tomorrow?"

"Saturday..."

"Ok. Thank you. Good night Chaud." With that, Bianca lightly shut the door. Chaud is about to leave, but the door suddenly opens and Bianca is there. She smiles weakly, and kisses Chaud in the cheek. She hugs him and quickly goes back into her room. Chaud touches his cheek lightly and goes to his room.

**With Lan and Maylu**

Maylu's eyes snapped right open. She was about to push Lan away, when she realizes Lan was kissing her. She closes her eyes, and kisses back.

Lan is surprised that Maylu has kissed back but does nothing. The kiss lasts them about three minutes where they broke away, gasping for breath. They look in each other's eyes, and they kiss again.

'Yes, a beautiful relationship...' Lan thought.

**Chaud**

As Chaud laid back on his bed, he let his thoughts run wild. They all came to the same stop...Bianca. He shook his head furiously, trying to shake all thoughts of Bianca. But they were still there, holding on like heavy sticky glue. Protoman looked at Chaud like he was some kind of weirdo.

"Permission to speak freely?" Protoman asked.

"Granted." Chaud said, relieved at the interruption.

"Why were you shaking your head?" Protoman asked. Chaud stayed silent.

"Trying to rid thoughts." Chaud said. Protoman nodded his head grimly, not daring to ask anymore. Suddenly Chaud's cell phone rang.

"Yes? Really? Okay! We'll take care of it." Chaud hung up.

"There is a new virus beast some place away from Net City and they want us to take care of it..." He said to Protoman. He nodded. Chaud jumped out of bed and quickly jacked in Protoman.

"Jack in, Protoman! Power up!"

**Protoman**

He landed where the virus beast was. He raised his head and scanned it head to toe. It was huge! Maybe two of Chaud's mansions could fit in that beast. He secretly climbed up a tree and gasped. There, was a kitty! It's cat features, and the little whiskers are hard to miss. He gasped again when he saw her mother, a larger beast, destroying Net City! Even this far away, he can see the size of her.

"Chaud! Send for backup! There are two virus beasts here!" Protoman shouted to his operator.

"Ok. I'm sending in the program advance so get ready!" The kitty caught on to what they were saying and looked interested. Protoman jumped from the tree and waited. Suddenly his left arm became a sword. Then his right arm became another sword. He brought up his hands and then he held the power of the long sword in them. Using all his strength, he brought his hands down to release the power.

The light went up to the kitty and hit its foot. The kitty blinked, except...it had no damage at all. Well, the kitty brought up its paw and licked it. Protoman was in shock.

"Chaud! It didn't work!"

"What???" Chaud's voice sounded. The kitty brought up its paw and pushed it down on Protoman. Protoman tried to hold it up, except the kitty would just push harder. Just when he thought he was going to be deleted, a whip crack sounded. The kitty instantly lifted its paw and looked to see who interfered.

"Bad kitty! Bad girl!!" Bianca said in a tone that sounded like a mother who was scolding a child. Suddenly she smiled and she sang, softly.

"A twinkle in the night sky far far away. A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams." Protoman weakly turned his head and his eyes widened. There, in a Cat woman suit (except it covers more), was Bianca. She had a whip in her hand and was now singing softly. When he looked back to the kitty, he saw it was purring. He blinked in surprise.

"On a sleepless evening I sing along. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream." Protoman gasped when he saw the kitty bowing down to Bianca. When he looked back at her, he saw she was not far away like she was before, but now right in front of him, holding out her hand. Protoman took it and she lifted him up. She mentioned the kitty to her smiling. Protoman looked at her and noted how cute she was. He would have to remember that. Soon, the little kitten was by her side, lifting them up.

"Now, what should I call you? I know! How about Una! And your mommy will be called Unjii!" She giggled. 'Una' purred as Bianca petted the place behind her ears. Protoman was surprised at her immatureness.

"Now lets go find mommy, ok? But first, give me back my emerald." She said sternly. Una nodded and after a few seconds, the emerald was right in front of her, coming out of the kitty's back. She nodded happily and cracked her amazingly long whip and the ground.

"Hang on Protoman!" Bianca screamed. Una started forward and ran as fast as she could to Net City.


	5. OMG! I finally updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior nor anything else on this fic except for the storyline and my OC. Thank you.

_

* * *

What happened last time..._

"_Now lets go find mommy, ok? But first, give me back my emerald." She said sternly. Una nodded and after a few seconds, the emerald was right in front of her, coming out of the kitty's back. She nodded happily and cracked her amazingly long whip and the ground._

"_Hang on Protoman!" Bianca screamed. Una started forward and ran as fast as she could to Net City._

* * *

While Una was running, Bianca was fumbling with the hem on her waist. Somehow she managed to clip the emerald on her waist when the winds were against her. But when she did, she looked pretty happy. 

It didn't take too long to reach Net City. Unjii, Una's mother, was ready to destroy Higsby's chip shop, with a very scared Numberman right in front of it. She was about to step on it until a blue and pink blur came and hit Unjii straight on. She stumbled back a few steps, and growled slightly. Megaman and Roll stood on top of the Chip Shop, looking shocked at the size of her. Lan's voice called out from some place. He called for style change. Megaman turned into aqua form and blasted a hole right through Unjii. Una gave a moan when her mother was injured. Not enough to delete her, but defiantly enough to weaken her enough. Bianca smiled sadly at Una and petted behind her ears.

"Time to stop this madness!" Bianca screamed and lashed out her whip. It hit Megaman's buster and it changed directions just in time. The navis and the virus beast looked at her.

"Protoman!" Megaman said in surprise. Protoman scowled at him in response. Unjii gave a loud roar. Apparently she thought that Bianca had somehow possessed her baby and she was going to defend her.

Unjii gave another loud roar and suddenly she was glowing. She slowly changed shapes and soon enough, Unjii stopped glowing and in her place, there was a huge dragon looming over them! (A/N: blame my friend she's the one nagging me about dragons...your very welcome!) Bianca pouted.

"No fair! I'm only allowed to tame **animals**, not **dragons**!" Bianca cried. Everyone sweat dropped.

'I don't think she understands the seriousness of this...' Protoman thought. Bianca grinned.

"But good think for you, I do know someone who can tame dragons!" She said cheerfully. She slapped the emerald on her waist and chanted an incantation. They had to cup their ears just to make sure they could hear what she was saying. Suddenly, something fell on Protoman. It was a girl.

This girl had light purple hair, kinda like Kai's hair in front, with a black headband supporting her hair so it won't fall into her gray eyes. She wore a red shirt with sleeves longer than her arms so it would cover her hands when she fought. The part where it covered her shoulder blades have been ripped and now had bare shoulder blades, not like she cared. She wore black baggy pants. She had a necklace around her neck. On her shirt and her headband had a symbol with a tree on it blowing in the wind. On her back was a sheathed sword.

"Ugh..." Protoman moaned. The girl on top of him screamed and grabbed onto his neck and started choking him. Chaud, who saw this, immediately gave Protoman a healing chip, who recovered and grabbed onto the girl and lifted her up. Bianca, who turned around, gasped and started choking him. The sweat drop on everyone's head now grew bigger. The girl, realizing Protoman's death grip has gotten looser, she started kicking him. So basically...there was an all out female attack on Protoman...(except for Roll).

Maybe after five minutes worth, Protoman was at the back of Una, unconscious. The girls did a high five before they started whispering and Bianca pointed to Unjii. Her eyes widened with glee, clapped her hands, and started fighting with the dragon.

Meanwhile the girl was fighting, Bianca did a flip to Megaman and Roll, who were staring in shock. She waved.

"Hi! My name is Bianca! Who the hell are you?" She chirped. And in the first time in this chapter, she giggled. They stared in shock. Roll was the first to snap out of it.

"I'm Roll! Hi! I love the way you beat up Protoman!" Roll said. Bianca and Roll giggled.

"I'm Megaman. Nice to meet you!" He said, holding out his hand. Bianca looked at him, shook his hand, and smiled.

"Hi! So you're THE Megaman? The one who almost won against moron over there? A pleasure to meet you!" She said and pointed to Protoman while she said moron, who was, by the way, still motionless. They laughed.

"Oh and before I forget that's Kinta," She said pointing to the girl who was defeating the dragon, "and...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU CHAUD?" She screamed out.

"Hey, someone took my chips! Not my fault! And how do you know me? And what happened to Protoman?" Chaud's voice sounded.

"YEAH RIGHT! Bah! Too many questions!" She cried, and pretended she was crying with her hands over her ears. But she stopped her act as soon as it came.

"You seemed to find the recovery chip pretty fast!" She screamed.

"It was the only one I had at the moment! You still haven't answered my question yet!"Chaud yelled back. Bianca was silent.

"Uh...you asked questions...?" She asked slowly, confusion all over her face. Everyone did a face fault.

"Hey Bianca! I did it! WOO-HOO!" Kinta came back riding on the dragon's head. Bianca nodded happily and she sternly held out her hand. The dragon sighed and coughed up three gemstones. Diamond, sapphire, and amethyst. She nodded happily and clicked the diamond on the hem of her neck, the amethyst on her left wrist and a sapphire on her right wrist. She cheered.

"Common let's blow this pop stand! Hey Kinta, do u wanna take both of them? I'd hate to separate Una from Unjii." Kinta nodded and motioned Una to follow her.

"Bye Kinta! See you soon!" And with that, Bianca disappeared.

**

* * *

Chaud (after he sent the program advance, see previous chapter for a memory refresh if needed)**

Chaud smirked when Protoman did the program advance. 'Time to go down cat!' He thought. His train of thought vanished when Protoman's voice called through his PET.

"Chaud! It didn't work!" The red navi yelled.

"What?" He said, shocked. 'Impossible!' He thought. Chaud reached into his pocket to draw out another battle chip, except all he grasped was air. 'What the...' He looked in his pocket and gasped. There, in his pocket, was the biggest hole he had ever seen!

"No..." Chaud whispered. He looked all around his room, obvious to what's happening in the Net world. He spotted one by his bed, probably dropped there yesterday morning. He quickly ran back to his PET, remembering how injured Protoman was after his encounter with Una. His eyes widened at the situation at hand, why wasn't Protoman pushing that girl back? He groaned and quickly gave Protoman the healing chip, then left in search of his other ones.

**

* * *

Come on, you know the rest, the little conversation he had with Bianca.  
With Maylu after the fight...**

Maylu noticed how Roll was so quiet. She finished pulling on her pajamas, since she had spent a little-more-than-needed time at the beach. Maylu blushed at the thought. She turned to Roll, who was still quiet.

"Hey Maylu, next time you make-out with Lan, please turn off my visual system. It was kinda disgusting. But hey! Congratulations too! You have your long time crush as a boyfriend now!" Roll said happily.

"T-t-thanks R-r-roll." Maylu stuttered, her cheeks burning up. "By the way, what were you doing when I was...uh...making out...with Lan?" She asked

"Me? I was talking to Megaman. Hey did you guys know that you guys were making out for almost half an hour?" Roll said.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"So what were you and Megaman talking about?"

"Battle strategies, chips, you know, that kind of stuff."

"Oh. But how come your complaining? Why didn't you guys tell us to stop it?" Roll winked.

"Aw...who would disturb such a pretty scene?"

"Roll!" Maylu shouted, her cheeks burning up.

**

* * *

With ?**

"So they finally joined up, huh? I'll see to it that they will all go down! Muhahahahahaha! (Starts choking and coughing) Man I should really lay off the evil laughs..."

**

* * *

The next day**

Today was no different than any other normal day. Maylu gave up on waiting for Lan, Chaud ignoring all his fan girls asking for dates, Yai looking pretty jealous, and Lan arriving barely two seconds before the bell.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Mari said.

"Today we have a new student. Please welcome, Kinta Leong! She is a transfer student from Canada! Would you tell us something about yourself, Kinta?" Kinta looked up from her position.

Kinta walked into the class, with a stone expression on, and looking at the class with her brown eyes. She had raven black hair that fell down to her shoulders and down to her middle back. She wore glasses and her face had not been tinted with any make-up. She wore a blue and black pullover and some jeans with a dragon on the bottom of one of her pant legs.

"Nothing to say." She said, voice monotone.

"O...k...then! Why don't you sit beside Bianca there!" Ms. Mari said. Kinta barely nodded and started walking to the back. Every one was surprised when Kinta broke out in all smiles when she saw Bianca. Bianca smiled back. When Kinta sat down, her face turned back into what it was before, a plain, blank stone face.

**

* * *

Lunch**

When Bianca arrived at the place where her friends ate, she brought along Kinta. Kinta smiled a little at them.

"Sorry, I don't know your names." She said.

"I'm Lan! Lan Hikari! And this is Megaman!" Megaman waved hi. Kinta nodded.

"I'm Maylu Sakurai, and this is Roll." Roll said a little "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dex! And this is Gutsman! He's the strongest and coolest one of all!"

"I'm Tori! My net navi is Iceman." Iceman said hi.

"Hi! My name is Yai Ayano. This is Glyde. My father is the owner of Ayano Tech!" Kinta gave a smirk.

"I heard Ayano Tech was third rate."

"Hey! You have been learning from that stuck up idiot Chaud!"

"I'm right beside you, you know." Chaud said. Yai stuck her nose in the air.

"I know who Bianca and Chaud are. I'm Kinta, as you know. I like Inuyasha and gym."

"So can we see your net navi?" Lan asked. Kinta shoot Bianca a look and Bianca shook her head no.

"Don't have it yet. Going to buy one soon though." Kinta said. They nodded.

**

* * *

Gym time (dunno if they actually have gym time...let's just pretend there is, okay?)**

"Ok Class! Today, let's play soccer!" Ms. Mari said, clapping her hands.

"And first game, it's boys against girls!" The girls cheered. The girls quickly ran to their positions and got ready. The boys, however, slugged to their spot and got ready, thinking that they will win the game easily.

Going in the center was Kinta, next to her was Maylu, and BIanca. Opposing Kinta, was a boy in class named Ken, next to him was Lan, and Chaud. On defense for the girls, was Yai and another girl in class, who was Melissa. Tori and Andrew, another boy in class was defense, and Dex was goalie. The steadiest girl (Diane) was the goalie for the girls.

They heard a sharp sound, which was the whistle. Kinta was faster then the boy and kicked the ball under his feet. Bianca, who ran from her spot when the whistle blew, caught the ball who dribbled it with her feet, heading fast for the goal. Tori tried to stop her, except she dodged him by pretending she will kick the ball right, distracting Tori, and at the last moment she caught the ball and went left. The girls on the bench cheered. Andrew tried to slide so then he would catch the ball and hit it in the direction of Chaud, but she quickly moved the ball right so he would miss. Now heading straight for the goal, Bianca prepared for her kick. She raised her foot and slammed her foot onto the ball, going to the top right corner of the net. However, Dex raised his hand high enough to block the ball from entering. Bianca snapped her fingers in frustration, but got back in position anyway, incase the ball might go her way.

It didn't.

Dex booted the ball so high and far, it soared over Bianca. Kinta raced to the place where the ball will land and used her knee to raise the ball so then she can get it back on the ground and try to go forward to the net. However, Chaud was quicker. Right when the moment the ball touched the ground, Chaud stole the ball from her and headed towards the net. Yai tried to stop him by going right up to him and try to steal the ball from his feet. But Chaud kicked the ball under her legs, went right by her and resumed kicking the ball to the net. However, he forgot about Melissa, who was now sliding to where the ball was, kicking the ball away.

Maylu caught it, and kicked it hard so it headed towards Kinta, who prepared to accept it. Lan tried to intercept it except it whizzed by his foot, only a few inches away. Kinta raised her foot and kicked it in another direction, towards Bianca, who was beside the net, just behind Dex. She prepared to accept the ball too. Andrew tried to intercept the ball by raising his knee so it will bounce up, but it just so happens that it went right under his thigh. So it was still going towards Bianca. Tori was too far away to make it in time, so Bianca caught the ball and hit it in the net. The girls cheered.

The whistle blew.

"Switch!" Ms. Mari called out.

Kinta, Bianca, Maylu, Yai, Melissa and Diane walked back to the bench where they sat down, and watched the game. And they watched, very bored, for the rest of the period, since the author is too lazy to put in details and decided for neither of the next team's girls or boys to score a point. So they watched, until it was finally over.

**

* * *

After School**

"Man that was so BORING!" Bianca yelled, stretching.

"I agree Bianca, I mean, how can that girl miss that boy doing the slide right in front of her? That is so WRONG!" Kinta said.

"I know." Maylu said, walking beside them.

Maylu, Bianca, and Kinta were currently walking back home.

"Hey Maylu!" The trio turned just in time to see Lan running up.

"Hey Lan." Maylu said, smiling. Bianca and Kinta giggled.

"Kinta, I think we should leave the love birds alone."

"Yes, we should." Kinta said. They ran off before Maylu nor Lan could say anything. Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Just ask her the question Lan!" Megaman whispered.

"I'm afraid she'll say no..." Lan whispered back.

"Um...so...you wanted me for something?" Maylu said uneasily.

"Will...you...uh...go out with me...?" Lan said slowly.

"Sure!" Maylu said happily, clapping her hands.

"Just let me drop Roll home so she wouldn't be bored." Maylu added, taking a look at her PET, seeing Roll VERY annoyed.

"Yea, you better. Don't forget to jack me into the net too!" Roll said. Maylu and Lan laughed.

"Yea, sure thing!"

**

* * *

With Bianca and Kinta**

They were giggling their butts off when they reached an empty alley.

"Man, did you see the look on Maylu's face when you said that?" Kinta gasped, trying to get some breath, while still laughing.

"Totally! I wonder what they're gonna do...OW!" Bianca stopped laughing at Kinta, who hit her on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Bianca asked angrily.

"For thinking perverted." Kinta said simply.

"But I wasn't thinking any thing perverted!...Unless...AW KINTA YOU WERE THINKING BAD-OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW!"The authoress is not even going to tell you how many bumps there were on Bianca's head later on that day.

* * *

OK! THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!...cuz I can't think of anything else...aw crap do I have writer's block? And...I finally updated! Every one say YAY! 

...did you know that this is the first author's note at the end? 0o


End file.
